Halo 3 Protectors Revamped
by ChaosRuler
Summary: A remake of the Halo 3 Protectors that doesn't have anything to do with the other stories. This story begins in Halo 3 instead of Halo 2.
1. Halo 3

It was September 25th, 2007, and Teal was eagerly waiting to get home with his brand new copy of Halo 3. He was driving really fast through the highway until he drove back into the suburbs and parked his car in his garage. Teal was 18 years old and had a nice house of his own due to his wealthy parents. (If you ask for Teal's true identity I will turn you down every time. Teal's real name will never be disclosed.) Teal plugged in his Xbox 360 and placed Halo 3 ever so gently onto the spindle and closed it. The big intro before the game played and Teal was rapidly pressing start to skip it. He noticed that the white Microsoft screen from the first two Halos had been replaced with a new one. He didn't care much so he kept going until he got to the main menu. He thought about what he should do first, campaign or matchmaking, he got his answer when his friend Crimson sent him an invite. (I will not reveal Crimson's real name either so don't ask.) Teal got in the lobby and saw Crimson changing his armor to Crimson. Teal changed his armor to Teal and then Crimson yelled "What's up!". "Nothing man! You ready to own these guys!?" Teal asked. "Sure! Lets play some Team Slayer right now I wanna kick some ass and get more armor!" Crimson shouted excited.

Crimson started the game and they were sent into the waiting list. "Wow this is a lot different then Halo 2!" Crimson exclaimed. "Yeah at least cheating is being auto detected now!" Teal stated. "Really? How do you know?" Crimson asked. "Umm...it says it right there man." Teal replied. The yellow matched player boxes filled in and the map loaded. "What the hell is this? Team Slayer on Guardian?" Teal exclaimed. "What is this the new Lockout?" Crimson asked. One of their team mates started shouting at them. "Shut the fuck up you nerds! You guys will probably team kill and make us lose cause you suck! You're not even Recruits yet!" He yelled. "Listen buddy, we just bought our games and we're not hardcore Halo nerds, but we are really good. We were really high levels in Halo 2" Teal explained. "Yeah shut the hell up you garbage faggots! I'm an Apprentice and I haven't lost a game yet! What kind of losers name themselves after colors anyway!?" He asked. "What's this guys gamertag? Killer? Well lets report him okay Crimson?" Teal asked. "Okay man." Crimson replied. The game started and Teal and Crimson spawned by the overshield. "GAINED THE LEAD!" The announcer screamed instantly. "WTF!" Teal screamed. There points were sky rocketing at light speed, they were already at 9 kills. "Crimson! Killer is modding!" Teal screamed.

"Yeah, I'm modding! What you bitches didn't know that?" Killer asked. "Wow! He's modding a game he just bought already!" Crimson sighed. "How did he mod the game that quick? I can tell protecting this game is going to be really hard!" Teal yelled. "Well we have to stop him before he cheats and ruins the other team's game! Even if it means losing." Crimson ordered. Crimson through himself in the way of Killer's fire and got betrayed. "BETRAYAL!" The announcer yelled in Crimson's TV. "WTF! Get out of the way! I'm winning the game for us you idiot!" Killer demanded. "Oh that does it he's gone too far!" Teal shouted and jumped into Killer's fire too. Teal got betrayed and then got the option to boot Killer from the game. "To boot or not to boot? That is the question...I choose boot!" Teal yelled and booted Killer. "Sorry about that red team, we'll give you a head start to catch up on the points." Crimson said. The red team nodded their heads then killed them. "Hey Crimson did you notice that the X button doesn't pick up guns or reload anymore?" Teal asked. "Yeah man, it's LB now." Crimson answered.

Even though Crimson and Teal let the red team get the advantage they still won the game. After the game the red team said good game and left. When Teal and Crimson got back to the pregame lobby big squares popped up and a Recruit stamp was posted on their gamertags. "We're Recruits! I wonder what the highest rank is?" Teal asked. Crimson started up another game and they played until morning. But little did they know the modder Killer was plotting his revenge against our heroes and making new stronger mods. "Those two retards won't be able to handle what I have in store for them next time! My clan will deal with them if they have to. My clan is the best clan of all: Fiendish Killing Incorperated!"


	2. Cheated

Crimson and Teal had been playing Halo 3 for two days so far. They both had already gotten up to Sergeant. They were enjoying the game so far but thought that it was easier then Halo 2 because of the Assault Rifle's power.They were about to start up another game of Team Slayer but before they could the "someone is joining party" warning came up. Killer and anothey guy popped up into the lobby. "Long time no see!" Killer yelled. "Oh great Killer again!" Teal sighed. "Yes and I've brought a friend! FKI Drag!" Killer explained. "Looks like someone is copying off that three thing." Crimson taunted. "What do you mean??" Killer asked. "KSI, KoG, PMS." Teal started just to name a few. "Shut the hell up! There's no relation what-so-ever!" Killer defended. "Lets smoke these fags!" FKI Drag shouted. "Is he like British or something?" Crimson joked. "NOT LIKE THAT RETARD!" Drag replied. "I'll let you handle them Drag, you won't need help!" Killer sneered evily and left. Drag wasted no time and started up a custom game on Construct. "Lets see if you two bitches can handle me!" Drag yelled.

The game started and Teal and Crimson spawned by the orange lift. Drag ran up paste the purple lift towers at super speed and assasinated Teal, he then turned to Crimson but he ran away under the map. "I'm coming to get you blood boy!" Drag yelled and pursued him, when Drag ran down the stairs he saw Crimson standing there with the Missile Pod. "Eat rockets!" Crimson yelled and shot all the bullets at Drag at once. Drag's body exploded out of the staircase and over the edge of the map and into the ocean. "You're going to regret that mother fucker!" Drag yelled and grabbed one of the Maulers, before he could camp the purple lift to ambush Crimson Teal assasinated him with the sword. "OH OF COURSE, YOU'RE A NOOB STICK USER TOO!" Drag screamed. "I'm a noob? You were the one camping man!" Teal protested. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'm gonna beat you two!" Drag exclaimed. "Quit embarassing yourself and acting like a two year old bitch!" Crimson insulted. "Now you've done it! I'm going to Sniper camp you two and hack you!" Drag whined. "Crimson becareful, I'm 95 percent sure he might hack our connections or something!" Teal warned. "Hey, you're pretty smart for some clown who thinks he's a super hero!" Drag said with glee and then pressed the standby button on his router. Teal lagged into a wall and was getting shot at but nobody was around. "Cheap!" Teal commented then died. "Lets quit man, this guy has host, we can't win it!" Crimson sighed. They quit the game and left Drag with nothing.


End file.
